Mutants of New York
by Rebel Mutant
Summary: One of two intertwining stories, the other story can be found in the Batman the Animated Series section, two sisters argue over which show is better BTAS or TMNT, a spell sends transforms both of Girls into Mutant Animals and sends each sister to the Other's Favorite Show, Chapter 23 Emerald and Leo have a long talk
1. Karma Chameleon

_**Hey Peeps! This is the sister story to Mutants in Gotham in whitch Mary, the Sister who loves Batman is transported to the TMNT Universe, if you want to see how to two sisters created their Mutant Avatars then go read Mutants in Gotham.**_

Mary couldn't believe what had happened to her, she was now naked, alone in a trash strewn alley and now in the body of a five foot eight inch Chameleon.

She had somehow let her TMNT obbsessed Sister Sue talk her into playing this TMNT RPG having their friend Jeremy be the 'Dungeon Master' as the RPG nerds called it.

And now...Somehow she was transformed into the Mutant she had created, she looked at her hands, both hands had TWO thumbs on each side.

Mary knew this wasn't a dream, she knew she really was in the body of the Mutant she created, Mary, lover of all things Goth was a fervent believer in the supernatural she knew that the pentagram did something to transform her and bring her to...Wherever she was now.

"Dragon Face!" She heard a Brooklyn accented voice exclaim "It's another one of those freaks!"

Mary, who from this point on we shall call Emerald, turned her head in slow horror seeing five gangsters, each armed with chains, baseball bats and various other weapons. And each of them had the mark of a Purple Dagon somewhere on their person.

From the few episodes that she had watched with her Sister, Emerald knew that these were the Purple Dragons

"You're going down Lizard!" One of the Purple Dragons "We're gonna chew you up and spit you out!"

Emerald knew she had to escape but how? These thugs were blocking the only exit, then she saw her claws...Climbing Claws...That's it!  
She quickly ran to the nearest building and started to climb it but she was a bit too slow and Dragon Face grabbed her by the tail and pulled her down

"Do my eyes decieve or is this freak a Girl?" Dragon Face asked as he looked at her naked form

"We could have some fun with her before we kill her." Sneered one of the Dragons

"Do it with a Lizard?!" Exclaimed the one Female Dragon in the group "You're disgusting!"

At that point the two Dragons were then knocked out by a Bo Staff and Nunchucks, and Emerald knew who had just arrived

"I'm going to count to three." Said Leo holding Katanas akimbo, if all of you aren't gone by the time I reach three..."

"Holy Shell!" Mikey exclaimed "Another Mutant! And...And she's a Girl!"

Emerald instantly became bashful and covered her face with her tail, Despite how many fanfics she had written where she had written many characters fawning over her author avatar, now that she actually had someone going gaga over here, she couldn't handle it.

"Like I said..." Leo said sort of of irritated by Mikey's distraction "You have the count of three to leave...One..."

The Purple Dragons decided at that point to flee, they were not willing to risk taking on the Turtles when there was only five of them and had no firepower.

Mikey came right up to Emerald "Hi there!" He said "What's you're name! Mine's Michelangelo but you can call me Mikey! Are you a Chameleon? That's so cool! Do you have the ability to blend into walls?"

"Mikey!" Donatello shouted "Can't you see she's too stressed to talk? Give her a chance to breathe!"

Emerald realized she must be looking like a quivering pile of jelly to these Turtles so she lowered her tail

"My name is Emerald." She said

"That's a pretty name." Mikey said as he took her hand in his and pulled her up

Emerlad quickly blushed when she realized that the Turtles were struck by her beauty, as a Chameleon her 'blushing' meant she had turned deep crimson from head to toe, she realized her new Chameleon form must be drop dead gorgeous, from what she could see she had an hourglass figure, no...Mammery glands (Admittily the idea of Reptiles producing milk was kind of gross) And for her 'reproductive opening' she had a single cloacha which was tightly closed at the moment.

"Sorry Emerald."Leo said "We didn't mean to gawk...We've never met a Female Mutant of any kind."

"Can we please get somewhere warm?" Asked Emerald "I am freezing!"

"Sure." Leo said "We'll take you to our lair."

They took her to their 'Battle Shell' it was slightly warmer in there

"I know this might not be the best time to ask." Don said as he handed her a cup of hot tea "But how did you become a Mutant?"

"Did you come across a canister of ooze with TCRI on it?" Mikey asked

Emerald felt paralyzed how could she explain that she was a Human who watched them on the TV and had been transformed into a Mutant based on THEIR RPG? She clutched the space between her eyes trying to think and that's when she realized something, she currently had TWO different memory streams, the Memory of the Human Mary, and the Memories of the Chameleon...Emerald the Chameleon who wandered into some glowing ooze and started mutating.

"I...I did come across some glowing ooze." Emerald said "But I don't remember a cannister of any kind."

The Battle Shell started heading for the lair Emerald took a sip of tea

"I feel so tired." Emerald yawned

"Yeah." Mikey said "When you're cold blooded nights like this can really..."

At that point Emerald collapsed into a snoozing heap.

"Shell," Raph said "What is that on her tail?"

There seemed to be a tatoo on her tail, some words of a forgien language

"It's Arabic." Don said "It says the Demon's Head."

The Turtles looked at their newfound compainion "I think there's more to this Mutant then meets the eye." Leo said

 _ **OK Guys! Read and reveiw!**_


	2. Four Turtles and Chameleon

_**OK Peeps I've got on Follower that's great but...How about to give me a review as well?**_

Emerald found herself slowly waking up, she realized she was on a sofa of some kind.

"She's waking up!" She heard Mikey say

"Good." Said Raph "Cuz we got some questions for her."

Emerald slowly opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep from them "Good morning..." She said sleepily "Or...Whenevr the time is."

"Emerald." Leo said "There are some questions we need to ask you."

Emerald felt a chill go down her spine

"You're not in any trouble."Leo said "We just want to ask you a couple of things like...About those words on your tail."

"Words...On my tail?" Emerald genuinly didn't know what Leo was talking about.

The four Turtles looked at each other

"Look at your tail." Don said with a visable blush on his cheeks "Near the base...There are very clearly Arabic words the read 'The Demon's Head'

Emerald looked at her tail, and indeed there were very clearly words that looked like they were branded into her tail

"You don't remember where you might have gotten something like that?" Don asked

"No...I don't" Said Emerald

Don was beginning to think this Mutant was suffering some sort of amnesia so he decided to go for a different question

"You said you remember being mutated by glowing ooze, "Is there anything else we should know about?"

Emerald pinched the space between her eyes to help herself thing

"I'm trying to get a picture of that day." Emerald said "It was so long ago...I remember I encountered the ooze in a trash strewn alley, as I mutated I walked past skyscrapers and other buildings, I came across a grassy field and I saw...I saw the Hollywood Sign! I was originally from Los Angeles, and I came to New York, when looking for a place to sleep, I curled up inside a cozy frieght car not realizing it was part of a train and it was going to take me to another land."

Just then, Emerald's stomach let out an enormous rumble

Emerald blushed "I guess I'm hungry."

"I don't doubt it." Leo said "You've been asleep for half a day."

"I got some leftover pizza to heat up." Mikey said "You could have that."

At this point Emerald was grateful to have any food at all

Mikey heated up some saugage, mushroom and onion pizza.

Emerald took a moment to look at the Turtles lair She was amazed by how clean it was, there was no smell of sewer at all, and wait...Wasn't this a water pumping station? Mary had only watched season one episodes with Sue and she remembered the episodes that explained that the Turtles lair was actually the outpost of an Ancient Civilzation.

The smell of hot pizza brought Emerald to the kitchen, she was devilishly hungry.

As she ate the Turtles watched her, they didn't mean to gawk, but they were truly facinated by her, they had never come across a mutant so beautiful, even if she was a Chameleon, not a Turtles.

As Emerald nommd on the Pizza crust she was struck by a vision.

In her mind's eye she saw Jeremy sitting with her Grandpa in his office

 _"How...Did you let this happen?" Asked Grandpa_

 _"I swear it wasn't me!" Jeremy said "Someone else must have performed a spell at the same time!"_

 _"Well Grandpa "In anycase you must find my Grandaughters before they come to harm...And I suppose it's about time you aquired your totem form."_

 _Jeremy sighed "Hand me those percetile dice then."_

 _Grandpa got out a character sheet and a book that he kept out of Jermy's sight_

 _"44." Said Jeremy_

 _"Roll again." Said Grandpa_

 _"100." Said Jeremy_

 _Grandpa then revealed the book he was using, Transdimenstional TMNT which had Dinosaur on the cover_

 _"Congradulations Jeremy." Said Grandpa snidly "You got a Creature from the Late Cretaceous."_

 _Jeremy looking at the list of Animals and saw he had gotten a Tyrannosauroid._

 _"Oh geez..." Said Jeremy_

To the Turtles it seemed like Emerald had frozen with a piece of pizza crust halfway through her mouth, she started shuddering until she fainted

"Um Emerald?" Mikey said

 _ **Read and review!**_


	3. Meeting Splinter

_**OK I now have two followers and a favorite, that'sgreat but could you please review?**_

 _'You are too much of a Dungeonmaster Jeremy should not have let the Girls create the origins, name and all the other thing that distinguish a personality, you were only supposed to create species and powers To give your Totem Form a name and backstory will create a seperate autonomous entity that also creates an alteration in time altering history to create an Anthropomorphic Animal that wasn't there before.'_

Emerald heard these words in her head as she lay on the sofa.

Splinter looked at Emerald "This Mutant is quite extrodanary." He said as he examined the features of her face "She clearly has some mystical abilities."

"Mystical abilities?" Raph asked "What kind of abilities?"

Splinter put his hand under her chin "She is currently undergoing a vision, what the vision entails I do not know."

At that point Emerald was starting to wake up "Oh...My head..." She groaned

"So Emerald, you're awake." Said Splinter

When Emerald saw there was a giant rat speaking to her at first she flinched then she realized whom was speaking to her.

"Emerald." Leo said "This is our sensai Master Splinter."

Emerald nodded even though she already knew who he was.

"Guys..." Emerald said "Is there a shower or a bath here? I'm really gross."

"In a few minutes." Said Master Splinter "But first you should know about us and where we came from."

Emerald already knew the TMNT Origin Story but she stayed sillently as they went over the whole origin story.

When it was over Emerald sighed

"Is there a bathroom around here?" She asked

"I show you." Said Leo as took her hands in his and pulled her up

As soon as they reached the bathroom Emerald closed the door and turned on the shower.

As the hot water ran over her scales and she reached for the soap she heard a voice in her head.

 _"I know what you're doing..."_

 _ **Read and review**_


	4. Knight in a Shining Shell

_**OK Now we get to some split personality stuff I assure you it will make sense!**_

Emerald realized at that point there were too souls inside her body, one of the human Mary and the other of the Chameleon Emerald, from the moment she woke up two days ago, Mary's personality had been leading but now...Emerald was fighting back

 _'You come into my body and take possestion of me!'_ Shouted Emerald's soul to Mary's

 _'This can't be happening!'_ Mary's soul shouted _'I created you!'_

 _'Created me!'_ The Older Chameleon Soul snapped _'No Human CREATED me!'_

 _'Yes I did!'_ Mary's Soul snapped back _'I remember very clearly rolling those dice on writing down your name, personality, skills...'_

At that point all this arguing in Emerald's body was kind of taking a toll on her, distracted she stumbled in the shower, catching herself with her hands.

Leo opened the door "Emerald!" He exclaimed "Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

Emerald slowly breathed in and out in order to put her senses back in order "I...I stumbled..." Emerald said "I...I think I may be sick."

Let me help you up, Leo said entering the shower and pulling her up.

Still feeling wobbly, Emerald leaned her head on Leo's chest as he held her tight.

Within Emerald, Mary was feeling intense emotions she had never felt before, she had never had any relationship with anyone, she would fantasize about perfect relationships in her fanfiction, but she never hooked up with anyone because...She never felt anyone was good enough for her and if she couldn't have the perfect love she might as well not love at all.

But here, down beneth New York City, she was getting that feeling she always wanted...She felt herself changing colors from green to bright crimson.

"Let's get you somewhere less damp." Leo said "I'll have Mikey get you some hot soup."

As she lay back down on the familar Sofa...Emerald started to get another vision

 _" We've finished spending all your Bio-E." Said Grandpa "Let's see your new Totem Form!"_

 _Jeremy then started concentrating in a matter of minuites he had transformed into the handsome brown haired, brown eyed cousin Mary knew into a Man-Sized Tyrannosaurus Rex."_

 _"Aw geez!" Jeremy said in a new deeper, more reptilain voice "Couldn't you have got me full hands...And full speech?"_

 _"For both those things cost 20 Bio-E each...Which would have left a lot less points for Psionic Abilities.."_

 _Jeremy still looked irritated_

 _"Be grateful you don't have to do things the way I did them back in the 40s." Said Grandpa as slowly and steadily he started growing furrier "In my day we had to pick out an animal's internal organ from a urn and eat it...Whatever creature whoes raw guts we just ate, that would be our totem form forevermore."_

 _Grandpa started growing a long muzzle and a black wet nose his ears became pointer and moved postion on his head..._

 _"I was lucky..." Said Grandpa "The fates granted me the form of a wolf...But your Dad...The Fates granted him the form of a Banana Slug."_

 _At that point Grandpa was finished morphing into a Wolf-Man_

 _"We don't have much time...To give you the techniques to find you will need to find your cousins." Grandpa said_

 _ **Read and review**_


	5. Cold Nights for the Cold Blooded

_**So guys I soon plan to reveal more about what's up with Mary and Sue's family.**_

It wasn't long before Mikey brought Emerald some hot chicken broth, Emerald blew on it to cool it, and she slowly stirred the soup with her tongue.

"So...Emerald." Don said "Is there anything else between your mutaion and coming to New York?"

Emerald sipped the soup concentrating on the other memories.

"I vaugely remeber meeting some humanswhen I was very young." Emerald said "They were...Living in a garbage dump, they took me in for a time and they taught me some things...Then...I left them and serching for a better place to live."

Emerald drained her bowl and tought back

"Do you remeber any time or place you might have gotten those words branded on your tail." Don asked

"No." Emerald said "Can't think of anything." She clutched the space between her eyes again and she saw in her mind's eye Grandpa and Jeremy in their respective olf and T-Rex forms

 _"Back in 1985." Said Granpa as it lit some incense "When this RPG was brought to our attention...We consulted the Gods they they determened it was an acceptable substitute for our bloodier rituals, soon we had our five oldest children at the time children, begin the first RPG Totem Forming, it would be known forevermore as Ritual Zero...The Kids knew this RPG thing better then we did and we just let them do it...When they finsisheed creating their characters, they started transforming and then the suddenly vanished! Without a trace."_

 _Grandpa lit some more incense "We later realized that by giving the Totem Forms names, histories indetities of our own, we had altered history and created fully autonomous beings that our children's souls were trapped inside of. We had to hunt them down one by one they were scattered all over the country! With three we were lucky, we were able to save your cousins by severing the Human from the Animal and killing the beast afterward, but with two...Two of our childred..." Grandpa froze for a moment "The Beasts...The new indentities consumed the old ones and the Mutants devoured the Souls of two of your cousins, we killed those two beasts and burnt their bodies at the altar hoping we could realease our dead children's souls to heaven."_

 _"So that's why we got to find Mary and Sue." Said Jeremy_

 _"It's only a Matter of time." Said Grandpa "I have only a few short hours to revveal the secret techniquies of the Soldiers of Artemis..."_

Those words...Soldiers of Aremis, awakened something deep within Mary, she knew she had heard those words long ago but she couldn't think when or where.

Out of her trance she snapped "The Soldiers of Atemis!" She exclaimed

Everyone, the Turtles and Master Splinter gazed at her in shock

Emerald ran to Leo shaking "I keep seeing faces..." She shivered

"Emerald..."Leo soothed "Don't worry, we're here for you."

 _ **Yeah, Leo IS NOT smitten with Emerald, she think this what's happening because she's read too many fanfics**_


	6. The Final Vision

_**OK Peeps this is where things are going to get dark.**_

"Leo..." Emerald started to say as Leo pulled away from her.

"Don't worry Emerald." Leo said "Nothing bad will happen to you, we'll make sure of that."

Leo looked to hisbrothers and they all nodded

"Get some rest..." Leo said "...You're not well."

"Well...All right." Said Emerald as she lay back down on the sofa.

Don decided to look into what Emerald had just said

"Soldiers of Artemis..." Don said to himself as he turned on his computer "Never head of such athing before...What could it possbly mean."

He typed into the serch engine 'Soldiers of Artemis, he didn't get anything but maybe some deviantart picture then he typed in The Demon's Head still not much of anything except maybe some artwork of Demonic Heads.

Don took a deep breath "I supposeif the Soilders of Artemis are supposed to be some deep secret, they would know bettter then to have their own website...Think Don Think! Let's break down those words to see what meaning they might have..."

He typed furiously as he spoke to himself

"Artemis I assume is referring to the Greek Goddess of hunting, animals and childbirth...I guess I'm going to have to look deep intothe lore surrounding this Goddess..."

Meanwhle the cold was quickly putting Emerald into another deep slumber. Once again she saw in her mind's eye Jeremy and Grandpa but now she saw two other family members Jeremy's Dad, Uncle Omar and her Aunt and Mom's sister Aunt Diana.

 _"It is about time Jeremy..." Said Grandpa "...That I teach you the secrets of our psychic abilities."_

 _As incesne filled the room with sweet perfume, Grandpa lay down so the crown of his head was touching Jeremy's._

 _"Omar...Diana." Said Grandpa"Find your sister Brittany...She must know what has happened."_

 _"She'll most likely be too drunk to understand anything." Omar said ruefully, like Jeremy, Omar was tall, thin and brown haired and brown eyed, he wore glasses Jeremy also wore glasses when reading Aunt Diana was had raven black hair tied up in a piny tail and a pale white complextion her family often compared her to Hera._

 _"Omar...Leave most of it to me." Said Diana "I was never there for Brittany as a sister so I feel I should handle most of the explaining."_

 _With that they both started transforming, Omar started transforming into something ghastly, A gigantic slug with tentacle like arms, by comparison Diana's creature was preferable, she grew a shell, and she grew claws on her fingers and toes, her long black hair instantly vanished, but Mary saw beauty and elegance, in her new Turtle colors particurally in thecrimson ears_

Mary saw Diana's Turtle Form and was struck by her strange beauty...She thought about Leonardo, and then her vision turned to TV static, the shock of which made her recoil, and then Mary was floating in a total darkness.

"So...That's the story." Came the Voice of Emerald, Mary knew what was happening in this dream world, the Human Persona of Mary, and the Mutant Persona of merald were now seperate and could speak to each other directly

Emerald appeared before her Mary was filled with inexplicable terror...Actually not so inixplicable because Emerald had a look of homicidal intent on her face.

"So..." Emerald said "Looking through your visions has revealed a lot to me...At first I thought you were some Human spirit posessing MY body...But the truth is much more awful, YOU did create me! Your bizarre ritual altered time and created a Mutant where there was none before."

"Emerald..." Mary started to say but Emerld quickly clamped her hand over her mouth

"If you think I should be grateful for you creating me you've got another think coming!" Said Emerald...Before I was but a mere animal...I may not havw lived very long if I stayed that way but at least if I died as a young animal my troubles would have been few...Now...For as long as I can remember, People have hated me...I have been cursed with emotions I was not meant to feel...I know what you're planning with that Turtle with the Blue Bandana and I don't like it...I have no interest in Turtle Men!"

Emerald's other hand clamped down on Mary's neck "Those visions also revealed that I can kill you and become free...If I kill you I will no longer be your alternate form I willbecome completely auotomous!"

Mary felt for a moment she was truly going to die

But then she found something was weakening Emerald's grip on her...Some sort of...Music...Was weakening the Chameleon...

 _ **What is saving Mary? Tune in next chapter to find out!**_


	7. I Kissed a Turtle and Liked It

_**OK People, I really don't know why you follow and/or like my story but don't give any reviews, well hopefully I'll give you something to review about!**_

Splinter already knew what was happening, Hehd suspected something was off about this strange new female Mutant but he never suspected something this bad!

Apparently this Mutant Girl housed two souls within her body, and one of the Souls was trying to kill the other! Splinter knew he had very little time so he quickly started chanting a certain prayer, to keep the agressor soul contained.

As the Chameleon Girl started to stir Splinter continued his Chanting not ceasing for even a moment.

At last Emerald opened her dark eyes, she looked around and saw the four Turtles and Splinter looking down at her concerned.

"You...You feelin' all right Emerald?" Mikey asked "You looked like you were having a siezure for a second there."

At that point Emerald broke down, tears flowed from her yes down her scaly cheeks.

"Oh God!" She sobbed "I...I...I...Can't anymore!"

She stood and and clung to Leo, who was more then a bit surprised by this turn of events.

"Leo..." Sobbed Emerald "...You're the only Creature in this whole world whose ever loved me!" She then kissed Leo on the mouth,

'Holy Shell!' Leo thought as he got Chameleon togue swimming around in his mouth 'This...This I was not expecting...' As unnerved Leo was by this turn of events, he didn't pull away or push Emerald away, this Mutant Girl seemed so delicate and fragle both physically and emotionally that he was simply letting her kiss him because he didn't know what else to do.

Emerald pulled away of her own accord after a few moments,

The other three Turtles had no envy for their brother at the moment not even Raph, they were all getting the sense that this Mutant if she she wasn't suffering from full blown schizophrenia was at the very least of a moderatly disturbed mind and was only latching onto Leo only because he was always helping her out the most.

"Emerald." Said Splinter "I knew there was something about you that was...To put it delicatly...Unnatural, but glimpsing into your dream I have realized that inside your body is two souls."

"You mean..." Don said "...She has multiple personalities?"

"No Donatello." Said Splinter "When I said she has two souls I mean there is another person's soul trapped within Emerald's body...Emerald's True Soul was attempting to destroy the other soul even though that Soul was not there of their own volition."

"So wait a minute." Said Raph "If she really got a case of 'non-demonic' possestion going on here...How do we know that it's 'Emerald' we've been takin' to this whole time and not the other passenger?"

Raph had been generally polite this whole time because like his brothers he had been both enamoured by the the Beautiful Mutant and feeling genuine sympathy for her seeing she seemed so messed up...Now he needed the truth.

"We need the truth." Raph said coming close to Emerald, he did not wield his sais or try t be intimidating, he was simply being firm "Who the shell are you? We want the whole truth and nothin' but the truth."

 _ **Yeah...Since this story is set Post Turtles Forever, I like to imagine Raph has undergone enough character development that he's become mature enough to not be hostle or rude with Emerald but simply be firm**_


	8. Truth is Stranger then Fiction

_**You know it's kind of funny, to fans of the Neverending Story Movie, this story gimmick of rewriting history so there was always a Mutant where previously was none before is very similar to how Humans making wishes worked in the Book of The Neverending Story**_

Emerald clutched her head "I don't know how I can say this!" Emerald said "It's too unbelievable to be true!"

"Try us." Raph said

Emerald seated herself back down on the sofa "Two days ago...I think, there was a Human Girl named Mary, she lived with her Sister Sue, in the suburbs of Cincinatti then one Halloween night, their Cousin, a boy named Jeremy, came over and talked them into playing this...Game."

"Game?" Leo asked

"It was this thing called a Role-Playing Game." Emerald said "Where you make characters and roll dice and..."

"We know what those are." Mikey said

Emerald took a deep breath, she wasn't sure how to put this, she was terrified of revealing that the RPG she had been playing was in fact based on the Turtles she was curretly talking to, knowing they were Ninjas and prized their secracy, she couldn't imagine how they would react to the info there adventures were being watched by Kids all over her world...Maybe she didn't need to reveal that is was a game based around them..."

"This particular game..." Emerald said "Our characters were...Humanoid Animals that were determened by random dice rolls, I got a Chameleon, Sue got a Goat, Jeremy was our Dungeonmaster, and...I gave my Chameleon Character the name Emerald, and designed her exactly as you see me before you."

This struck Donatello, he remembered Kirby and the crystal he tied to his pencil that gave his drawings life, this seemed a much more elaborote version of this only Mary had become her character rather then the character simly coming to life.

"I know this must sound unbelievably strange to you..." Emerald said

"Not as strange as you might think." Don said

"Jeremy drew a pentagram on the floor." Emerald said "I think...He knew we were going to transform, but he wasn't expecting us to be transported to this universe."

"So..." Leo said "...Not only are you here but your Sister, who is currently in the form of a Goat is also in this universe."

"I think so." Emerald said "She hoped Sue was in this same universe, but she couldn't be sure."

"So..." Raph said "So when we've been talkin' to Emerald does this really mean we've been talkin' to Mary this whole time?"

"Sort of..." Emerald said "...I was once one but now I am two...Emerald has a mind of her own, and sometimes she has spoken and sometimes it's me."

"Well how do we know which is which?" Don asked

"I don't know." Emerald said fidgeting "Emerald was about to kill me, and then she became frozen."

"I have placed her soul into a temporary slumber." Said Splinter "It will only last a few days."

"So..." Mikey said "I guess we have to find a Mutant Goat?"

Don sighed "We have no idea where to look, Emerald...Or Mary...You got to give us more info!"

 _ **Read and Review!**_


	9. Mary's 8th Grade Creative Writing

_**Hey Guys, for this brief interlude, here is a glimpse of what kind of writer Mary is, particurally when she is forced to write a total orginal plot and because she can't use another writer's intellectual property for her assignment, this is Mary's 8th Grade Creative Writing Assignment which I proisme will be relevant in future chapters, Mary is the most into writing stories, Sue dabbled with the idea of fanfiction previously but preffered role playing her OCs adventures to writing walls of text about them, and she had previously played the TMNT RPG and created other Mutant OCs before creating Fornarina...I don't think we'll ever hear about her previous PCs but I think at least one was a Mutant Dinosaur of some sort**_

Once upon a time in an alternate dimenstion there was a Half-Elven Girl named Amythist 'Amy' Elithwood, she had long blonde hair that fell to the small of her back, radient blue eyes and perfectly pale delicate skin, because everyone with Elf DNA always has perfect pale delicate skin even when they are constantly adventuring on the high seas in the blistering stinky heat.

Yes Amy was a Pirate, she was known as the notorious Pirate Queen of the South Seas (Not the South Seas of our Earth, another world's South Seas)

Amy was always stern and aloof, and her surprisingly all male crew, followed her every command without question, all except one, her first mate, a former Vampire named Byrony, one has to wonder why a Vampire would choose a life of piracy considering the aformentioned blistering heat, but Byrony seemed to do all right in the sunlight, of course he didn't sparkle...Heck no he didn't sparkle, but he did gain a pretty impressive tan, which went well with his permanant stubble, the other crew members wondered how Byrony with his constant questioning of the Captain's direct orders and constant snippy attitude raised to the postion of first mate, but such was not their place to question the Captain's logic...Byrony had been on the crew the longest and such must be a man of great worth because most other Men had mysteriously vanished for reasons I'm not going to get into here.

One day Captain Amy was looking through her teloscope and saw another ship on the horizon! "Ahoy!" She excaimed "Look at that massive ship! It must be filled to brim with Gold and Jewels just waiting for plundering!"

She gave the command to attack the ship, and such was a great plunder oppritunity not even Byrony questioned orders or gave his usaul snippy attitude as all men got in postion, cannons and cutlasses ready.

But for whatever reason, the ship did not attack, it was insane, they could see the ship had a million cannons but not one of them fired, Even as they got right next to the ship ready to board it not one person moved to attack the ship, in fact not one person seemed to be on the ship at all.

"It seems there is no one aboard at all." Said one of the lowly crewmen

"Silence!" Yelled the Pirate Queen "Who's the Captain around here? It's time to board!"

So they boarded the vessel, not a single living thing was aboard, not even a lowly bilge rat, the Men were disturbed, even Byrony, but Amy's elf sense detected tresure she kicked open a door and inside was a massive hoard of all things sparkly! Gold dubloons and pieces of eight! Bars of Silver and Gold and jewels of every shape on color imaginable! Damonds, rubies, tourmalines, and emeralds! As the Men went nuts grabbing as much tresure as they can hold, Amy spotted an amzing Amythist necklace! It was like one of those Egyptian Necklaces and massive band of gold that dipped low and in the center was an amythist as big as her fist!

"I'll claim this prize for myself!" Amy said as she put on the necklace, as soon as she did so, her entire crew stopped and noticed, even though she was always drop dead gorgeous before when she put on this necklace she seemed to have instantly transformed into a Goddess with a capital G, all the men, Byrony included instantly bowed down and started praying to her,

They hauled all the gold, silver and jewels onto their ship and as they sailed away much slower then before, Amy studied herself in the mirror with absolutely nothing on but the Necklace.

At that point Byrony came in.

"Your Majesty." The Vampire said humbly "I realize now that I have been a fool not realizing how perfect you are and always have been."

He kneeled down, "I will be your faithful servent forever and always...What do you wish of me?"

It was then Amy pulled him down to the bed and together they shared a night of unbridled passion.

 _This has been the best story you will ever read in your life_


	10. The Search Begins

_**So time to get more into the adventure side of things as the TMNT begin their serch for Sue**_

Emerald strained her brain trying to think of where her Sister might be, but after a while she had to face the facts she had to information on where Sue could possibly be.

"I don't know anymore then I've already said." Emeral said

"Emerald..." Leo said "...Or...Mary, Whoever I'm talking to...Don't worry about it, we'll find your sister, tomorow night, we'll begin serching for her."

As the Turtles went to bed, Leo turned to Don

"You find anything during your research?" Leo asked

"No." Don said "And considering...Mary revealed she's actually from another world I think it's starting to make sense, whatever Soldiers of Artemis are, I'm not going to find any info on them in our world."

"It's been a long and confusing 48 hours." Leo said "April and Casey should be back from vaccation tommorow, we can ask them to serch for any Mutant Goats."

Emerald's sleep was ordanary, no visions of her family members, and no Chameleon spirit attempting to kill her, she slept for a long time, when she was stalted awake by the sounds of crashing.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" It was Raph's voice, and it was comingfrom the kitchen.

Emerald saw Raph jumping away from...Something...She hadn't taken advanced vision so she couldn't see what it was.

"Raph!" Don's voice called "The more you move around, the more that Wasp will fly to you!"

"Ow." Said Emerald, she could sympathize with Raph, she had been stung by a wasp one summer, it was NOT fun, she was afraid for the first few minutes because she didn't know if she was going to get an allerigic reaction or something but if your entire family has a history of not being alleric to anything it's not likely you're allerigic to anything.

She crept as close to the kitchen as she dared, Raph was starting to toss kitchenware at the wasp.

When she saw the insect that's when she was overcome by instinct, Her chameleon tongue shot out of her mouth, struck the wasp, and Emerald pulled it into her mouth before her prey gave a sting on the tongue! That's when she realized what she had just done, and wiped that wasp of her tongue disgusted with herself and in throbbing pain from the string

"Looks like Emerald just saved your tail Raph!" Mikey said

"I gotta admit." Don chuckled "I admire your technique."

Emerald was to busy wiping her tongue to respond.

"Emerald." Leo said "We;ve called two of our...Human friends...April and Casey, they've neither seen nor heard anything about a Mutant Goat in New York...Or anywhere else for that matter."

"It seems we have no other choice then to go out and start looking." Don said "Even if she is on the other side of the Planet we have to start somewhere."

The Turtles led Emerald through the sewers and as they went through a manhole Emerald started shivering violently "It's so cold!" She gasped

"Wow." Don said "I know this is going to be one of the coldest winters in New York for years, but you're more affected by it then we are!"

"F-Figures." Emerald stammered as she shivered "Chamleons are supposed to live in T-Tropical rainforests aren't they? Not New York City.

"Most species of Chameleons." Don said nodding "We are a species native to North America so it figures we can handle the cold better then you."

Leo was still reeling from the kiss she gave him last night but he obligated to help her because she trusted him."

"Here." Leo said kneeling "Ride on my carapace, you clearly can't move very fast in this weather."

Grateful and blushing Emerald grabbed onto his carapace, with her chameleon grip there was no danger of her falling, that's when she noticed, the gouge in the shell, as she was toching it.

"Oh Leo." Emerald said "I didn't mean to..."

"It's all right." Leo said "I no longer feel any pain there anymore."

"How did you get such a horrible wound?" Emerald asked

The other three Turtles fidgeted in place remembering the painful memories

"It's...A long story." Leo said "Maybe you'll hear it sometime."

 _ **Yeah, like in The Mutant Riots, Fast Foreward and Back to the Sewer never happened,**_


	11. Terror on Rural Route 5 Part 1

_**Hey Guys! So...This Adventure we segway into is an actual Adventure from the TMNT RPG and Adventure that I've learned has a really interesting history, it wasn't in the first edition of the rulebook, I could explain it, but I think I'll copyand paste the Cracked article on it verbatim because it's hilarious**_

 _ **"In the first edition of the game, characters that underwent trauma had to roll dice on a neurosis table to find out what long-term mental damage had been inflicted. This could be something cartoonish like suddenly being afraid of animals (presumably, they'd just start screaming whenever they looked at their own hands), or something slightly more disturbing like becoming sexually attracted to corpses. We think we missed that episode; was it before or after Mikey battled the pizza toppings that came to life? And, yes, homosexuality was lumped in there with stuff like pedophilia and dead-people-buggering, as a gentle reminder that the past was a shithole. At least they specified that a gay character could turn heterosexual if they had a traumatic brush with death, possibly caused by a laser. Don't let the religious right know that! As most players (we hope) were more interested in anthropomorphic martial artist animal action than dealing with Raphael becoming a sexual exhibitionist, there was some fan outcry. The game's publisher removed the mental illness chart from later editions ... only to replace it with something even darker. The updated version included a detailed scenario where a group of farm animals get radioactive cattle feed and mutate. So, do the turtles need to beat them in a tractor race? Not exactly. The animals, led by Ferd The Bull, take a hundred schoolchildren hostage and threaten to kill a child every hour unless their demands are met. Was this game used to train FBI negotiators?"**_

 _ **So while the idea of the Boys in a tractor race with some Mutant farm animals is hilarious -I don't think Cracked gets that it's not supposed to be the TMNT fighting the bad guys it's the players OC Mutants-This scenario is the obvious one to use given that our heroes are looking for a Mutant Goat.**_

As Emerald clung tightly to Leo's shell as they began their serch, She felt the frosty New York wind on her face and her tail felt like it was floating on the breeze as Leo lumped between skysrapers, Emerald's felt her blood race a bit everytime they were jumping in between two buildings and Emerald saw how far she had to fall, but never once did Leo lose balance or falter, as she watched the beautiful lights of the City, she slowly forgot about her purpose, what she was looking for in the first place, her mind meandered thinking romantic thoughts, It was at that point she started losing her grip.

"Whoa!" Leo said as he stopped and moved to catch her "Emerald are you all right?"

"Yeah." Emerald said "My hands were starting to feel frostbitten..."

"Man," Leo said "This cold is really doing a number on you, we better warm you up quick."

Leo slowly lowered himself down a fire escape and down in the alley below was a vent in the pavement, great plumes of steam was rising from it.

As Emerald slowly warmed up, she felt a greater liking for Leo then ever before.

As the rest of Leo's brothers followed Don said "This is getting us nowhere! We at least need some inkling of where to look for this Goat!"

Don remembered what Emerald had said about 'Character Creation' and how they determed everything about their Mutant Forms by random dice rolls

Don approached Emerald, "Think Emerald!" He said "When your sister created her 'Chracter' d you know anything that could give us info on where to look."

Emerald thought back to character creation "Well..." She said "Sue's character was created by...Deliberate Experimentatiation, where mine was created by..." And she was quoting the book verbatim here "...Accidential encounter to some strange stuff."

"Deliberate...Experimentation?" Mikey said he was already not liking where this was going, were they going to have to break this Goat out of a Lab? A Lab like Bishop's or Stockman's?"

Just then the screech of police cruisers broke everyone's train of thought, the Turtles moved to hide but with the steam covering them and the Cops focusing soley on the road in front of them, hey were in no danger, at least five police cruiser sped past.

The Turtles and Emerald slowly exited the alley and stood in from of an electronics shop where in the window at least a dozen TVs were stacked on each other playing the local news.

"What the shell was that about?" Raph asked

As if an cue, the truth was revealed to them via breaking news

"This just in!" Said the Anchor "The terrorists who have taken hostage an entire schoolhouse on Rural Route 5 are now coming out to be interviewed.

"Holy shell!" Mikey exclaimed

"Terrorists taking a schoolhouse hostage?!" Don exclaimed "When...When did this happen?!"

The News cut to the scene where a young female reporter was standing at the scoolhouse in Upstate New York.

"This is Delia Johnson on the scene." Said the Reporter "One of the terroists calling himself 'The Liberator' has demanded that no one approach the building, the power and telephone lines remain intact, and that food is to be delivered to the front door he has also demanded there is to be a LIVE news confrence with cameras at 6:00...I think he's coming."

Out of the school house along with six terrified school children was a massive Mutant Bull!

The Turtles and Emerald gaped, they had never seen anything like this before!

All the reporters got their microphones at the ready.

"Shell." Raph said "You think the Goat we're looking for is involved with these Jokers?!"

"Raph!" Leo snapped "We need to hear what's being said!"

The Mutant Bull spoke in a very slow, plodding, bovine voice, it was at times hard to understand what he was saying, but the Turtles and Emerald were able to make out for 6, 000, 000 Dollars, Two Helicoptors with pilots and transport to a remote Northern location, ifdemands were not met they would start killing chilren at 8 Am the next morning, a child will be killed every hour until demands are met.

At that point the Mutant Bull went back in the schoolhouse with six of his hostages.

More police cruisers rushed by and the Turtles and Emerald had to duck back into the alley.

Emerald turned to Raph "Do you really think my sister is with these terrorists?" She asked

"It's our best lead so far." Don said

"Even if she isn't..." Leo said "I think...I think we have to do something about this. This is being done by our fellow Mutants."

"We don't have much time." Don said "If we want to get to Rural Route 5 before the killing starts, we better hurry."

 _ **Tune in next chapter for the thrilling conclustion!**_


	12. Terror on Rural Route 5 Part 2

_**So hey guys, as much as a loved the concept of Mutant Academy, I admit I may not have been the best suited for such a task, in this fic and it's sibling I wish to accomplish three things A, to illistrate non-gamers the ins and outs of Tabletop RPGs while still fun ctioning as a proper fanfic, B, to deconstruct many of the 'Mary Sue' tropes but do so in a constructive way and show young authors how to make a GOOD OC and C, to combine my two current biggest obbsesions BTAS and TMNT 2003**_

Taking the Battle Shell to upstate rural New York, was hectic and more then once Emerald got carsick, but this was a matter of life and death! The possible fate of her sister and like a million other people depended on it!

Parking the Battle Shell a considerable distance from the School House, driving into the nearby woodlands and parking there.

As the five of them slowly exited the battle shell, Leo said "I think this may very well be the most difficult..." He hesitated "...I'm not going to sugar coat things." He said firmly "If we mess up we may very well have the blood of innocent children on our hands...It will be a great loss of honor this may be our greatest test of ninja stelth and displine ever."

After hearing that speech, Emerald felt a chill go down her spine, she knew deep down that this was not a dream or a simulation...She knew from the very beginning that she was somehow in the world of of the TMNT, and in the body of a mutant animal she created...She had to pull her weight in this siutation

They crept toward the edge of the woods, the Time was 9:00 at that point the Bull released sixteen VERY young children as an act of 'good faith' the children were far too young to be relaible witnesses.

At the schoolhouse Captain Sam Reynolds was doing the best he could with the diffu=icult situation. He was being hounded by Federal, State, and Local government officals, by the childen's families, by a gung-ho anti-terrorist squad and the by the media.

As Emerald watched the scene unfold, she thought back to BTAS, episodes like Heart of Ice where the villain Batman tried to reason with Mr. Freeze, understanding his pain, remembering the demands 'The Liberator' had made, it dawned on her that these Mutants were trying to save themselves from Humanimaty...

Quietly as she could, merald snuck away from the Turtles, weaving her way through the bushes she knew what she had to do.

Crawling on her belly through the long grass so the Turtles couldn't see her, she slinked her way up to where the Captain was, as she poked her face through the tall grass, one reporter screamed "Look! There's another one of those freaks!"

At that point Emerald stood up holding up her arms "Wait! Wait!" She shouted "I know I look strange, but I wish to help!"

Captain Reynolds at this point was desperate enough to use strange creatures, held up one hands

"You want to help us?" Reynolds asked "Who are you? And how can you help us?"

"My name is Emerald." She said as reporters surronded her, the Turtles who were still in the woods, jaw dropped, and felt the blood drain from their faces...She just walked right up to the humans knowing full well there was a camera crew...Was she insane?

"Ladies and Gentleman." Said Delia Johnson "A strange half human half...Lizard creature has approached claiming to be able to help."

Emerald felt her blood pumping, she had never had so much attention before it was at first overwhelming but she had to get back on task.

"I am a Mutant Animal like they are." Emerald said "And I think I know why they are doing this...Maybe I can talk to them...Maybe they'll accept me because I'm like them...I will try to talk them down."

Sam Reynolds said "I'm willing to take a gamble, I'm trusting you."

 _ **Tune in next chapter for the thrilling conclustion!**_


	13. Terror on Rural Route 5 Part 3

_**I promise Peeps this will be the final part.**_

Emerald took a megaphone in her hands and said "Liberator! My name is Emerald! I am a Mutant Animal like you! I've come to help you! Let me help you!"

The Door to the Schoolhouse opened. Two Mutant Pigs each armed with a machine gun stepped forth

"Come...In..." They said in the grunting voices.

Emerald felt cold, she knew that when she stepped in she would be at the mercy of the terrorists, but she knew she had to do this, so she entered the schoolhousem the two Mutant Pigs shut the door behind her.

They ushered her to the Office where the Mutated Bull was sitting with four children. He was terrifing! He was easily taller then any Human Being she had ever seen and on his head were two short but very sharp looking horns.

As she evered the office, the Bull lowered his shades to look at her

"What kind of Animal are you?" He asked in his Bovine voice

"I'm a Chameleon." Emerald said quickly "A small Lizard, a Reptile."

"You say you've come to help us?" The Bull asked

"I want to help you." Emerald said "I understand why you're doing what you're doing and I don't think what you're asking for is unreasonable."

The Bull's mouth twitched for a moment as if he was going to smile and then stopped himself at the last moment

"How did you get Mutated?" He asked

"When I was very young...I wandered into some green slime." Said Emerald "Over many days and nights I grew into what I am today."

"Why did the Humans not kill you?" The Bull asked

Emerald took a deep breath to steady herself

"I suppose the reason they didn't kill me when I showed myself was at the moment they were too worried about their children...They were desperate."

The Bull thought about the a moment, his left ear twitched, then he removed his shades

"You said you're name was..." He hesitated

"Emerald." The Chameleon said quickly

"My name is Ferd." Said the Bull "I guess since I'll give you the low-down on how we got mutated."

At that point Emerald's belly rumbled loudly it had been hours since she last ate, without missing a beat, Ferd reached under the desk and grabbed a box of pizza (He had ordered food be brought to the door) Inside was too slices of vegetable pizza, Which Emerald graciously accepted.

Ferd gave her the sad tale of woe how years ago a farmer named George Boswitch bought a 'bargain' load of feed that had been tainted with some kind of bizarre chemical despite veternarians' best efforts all the Animals died, however before that three animals gave birth, a Cow produced a Bull Calf, one of the Pigs had 18 Piglets and his Old Hound Dog had a single Puppy.

Bostwitch managed to make a decent settlment with the feed company, enough to support himself, pay the taxes on the farm and buy a weekly case of liquor as the Animals started developing more Human like traits, in his Drunken Stupors, he fantasized about displaying them as a circus act...

At that point in the story there was several high pitched squeals of pain coming from the gym, as well as a lot of smoke filling up the hall outside the office. Ferd stood up not knowing what was happening.

From out of the smoke came a figure...It was Raphael! He had two deep guts on both his arms and his Sais were entirely covered in blood

Ferd saw this and reached for a hand gernade but Raph saw this and with a Turtle roar he leapt forth and impaled Ferd in the belly with both sais!

Ferd let out a great roar of pain, but Raph pushed his sais deeper into the belly of the Bull.

As the entrailed fell out of his belly, Ferd collapsed onto the desk, the hand garnade rolled off the table, the pin never removed.

Emerald was too terrified to even speak, as Raphael pulled his now blood covered arms from the dead Bull and turned to Emerald

"Emerald..." His voice was low and dangerous "What the shell were you thinkin' goin' up to those Humans like that?!"

Emerald could give no reply, Raph's face softened

"Nevermind." He said "There's a Human in that body not a Mutant...You don't know what it's like to have to hide all your life."

Raph turned to the four kids. "Yer free to go Kids." He said "Get Movin' The Four Kids quickly rose to their feet and ran out of the office, the screams of other children was a sign that all the other children were rushing to freedom.

Raph grabbed Emerald's hand "Yer comin with us." He said "Master Splinter is gonna have a talk with you."


	14. Winter is Coming

_**This chapter's title brought to you by Game of Thrones! But seriously Peeps, I saw one fic Dark Winter that had our beloved TMNT hibernating and April spends time with Splinter during the long lonely evening, I know there is no evidence within he show the hibernate but I like to think the fact that it took three months for them to return to New York -Presumably in Spring since there is no snow in the Return to New York arc- is because the boys hibernated during January and Feburay they can hold out till Christmas but once the weather turns REALLY cold then their bodies will go into sleep mode.**_

Splinter had a few choice words for Emerald about how reckless she was exposing herself to Humans so brazenly and that people were going to look for her since she dissapeared after the hostages were rescued. Emerald sat there and took it, at the very least a lecture from Splinter made more sense then the hate her Mom would shout at her during her drunken fits, neither Mary nor her Sister would hang around long enough when it got to the 'tossing beer bottles' part when Splinter had finished his tirade Emerald said "I realize what I did was foolish and I promise never to do it again? Can I wash up? I got blood all over me."

Splinter sighed "Yes Emerald you may wash." He knew that it wasn't fair since she was a human trapped in a Mutant's body therefore none of this was natural to her.

As Emerald entered the bathroom, she ran the hot water in the sink and grabbed a washcloth, she washed the blood off her hands from when Raph touched her with his blood covered hands, she was the spots of blood off her torso, she grabbed a fresh washcloth and washed her face which wasn't particurally dirty but she felt it needed a cleaning,realizing for the first time her Chameleon body had some new anatomy to clean, she washed the ceratopisan-like frill that adorned her head and then washed underneith the frill

"Hey Emerald." It was Leo standing in the doorway, for once Emerald wasn't overjoyed to see him, she didn't feel like seeing anyone at the moment but she didn't feel like imposing.

"You looked pretty down." Leo said "You..." Leo hestiated he remembered her forcing a kiss on him and while he didn't want to encourage her thinking he loved her, he also knew that she was dealing with the issue of being trapped in a mutant body with another personality that hated her and after this...He knew this was the first time the personality of Mary had ever seen anyone get killed...So he had to make sure...

"You...Need to talk about anything?" Leo asked

Emerald was silent for a moment she put the washcloth in the sink

"I didn't think we had to kill them." Emerald said "The Bull...Ferd...His story of their mutation how he wanted to save his fellow animals from 'Humanity's Butcher's' I feel like their could have been a better way..."

Leo sighed "I wish there was...But at that point they were completely unresonable...The only way it could have been solved was by force."

Emerald sat down on an upside down foot basin, Leo came cloase to her and knelt down beside her.

"Emerald...I know it was horrible...But we had no choice."

Emerald felt her face get hot, she hid her face in her hands "Leo...Did you see a Goat anywhere?"

"No." Leo said "We saw Pigs and one Dog but no Goat."

"I figured as much." Emerald said "Ferd said there was him, 18 and one Dog but he never mentioned a Goat."

"Emerald." Leo said "You know how the cold has been affecting you?"

Emerald nodded

"Well, we're affecteted by the cold as well." Leo said "Most of the time we can hold out till Christmas but by January the Four of us...Then we...Hibernate."

"Hibernate?" Emerald had never seen or heard any evidence of the Turtles hibernating on the show, maybe she never got around to those episodes but still she was surprised these heroes were still bound by such things.

"Yeah." Leo said "It seems that this Winter will be so bad, we won't make it to the end of November before we go under...Mikey is not happy about missing Christmas, but he knows we can't do anything about it...Once the weather goes below a certain tempature we will go comatose, and you will probobly go before us since you're more affected by the cold then we are."

"For the entire Winter?" Emerald asked

"For the entire Winter..." Leo said "And I don't know if we'll be able to find your sister...At all."

At that point Emerald couldn't hold it in anymore she wept and wept, and Leo, knowing all to well the fear for a loved one's safety held her in his arms and let her let it all out.

 _ **Fun Fact Emerald is a Parson's Chameleon which has a ceratopsian like frill and the males have two nose ridges**_


	15. Foil

_**Hey Guys, well with four actual villains getting killed off I realized that in these two fics I realized Mary and Sue are getting pretty far from what their names are intended to saterize, and I might as well say this and get it out of the way I don't like SJWs Social Justice Warriors for those not in the know and in this chapter we get the full scoop on whst the Soldiers of Artemis are**_

Splinter watched the news as his Sons went to bed as they had just had an intense battle, on the report of the Schoolhouse Hostage taking a man, Victor Oban Feral came forth saying "I will personally have these Mutants vivisected to make sure this sort of thing never happens again!"

Splinter scowled hearing this, when questioned about the Lizard Mutant Emerald Feral said "I think it is wise to exercise caution around any Mutated Animal...You never know what they might do."

Splinter turned off the TV when he heard Emerald enter, she yawned

"Leo talked to me..." She said sleepily "...About hibernation."

"Emerald." Splinter said "I know how hard this must be for you."

"I never was very good to my sister." Emerald said "And to think...She might be dead."

"Get some rest." Splinter said "Your sister may still be alive."

Emerald lay down on the sofa and started to sleep, she thought she was dreaming when she heard someone yelling "Mary! Mary!" 

Emerald slowly opened her eyes, and above her she saw Jeremy in his T. Rex form he was transparent at first she thought she was a ghost!

"Don't be scarred." Said her Cousin

"About the fact you're or the fact your a Ghost?" Emerald asked

"Wait...Mary...You know it's me?" Jeremy asked

"Yeah..." Emerald said dryly "I've kind of been having...Visions of your transformation and your talks with Grandpa."

Emerald saw Jeremy blush, how something transparent can blush was beyond her but Jeremy quickly got his bearings back

"That maybe how I was able to locate you so quickly." Said Jeremy "YOu have a psychic connection...Anyway, I'm not a Ghost this is an Astral Projection, but I will becoming to this world in physical form very soon."

"To get me out of here?" Emerald asked

"Yeah..." Said Jeremy "And also to protect from an ex-girlfriend of mine."

"Ex-Girlfriend?" Emerald asked "I don't remember you EVER having a girlfriend?"

"It only lasted two weeks." Jeremy said "Do you know the Girl at our school who called herself Cyber?"

"That weirdo who dyed her hair turquoise and claimed that there is no such thing as biological sex?" Said Emerald "And you were with THAT Girl for two weeks?! I thought you had more standards then that Jermey!"

"Never underestimate the desperation of the lonely nerd." Said Jeremy irritably "Anyway, one Saturday night before we broke up, I got really, REALLY drunk, and kind of sort of...Blabbed out the secret of our family, the Dasos Clan, how we were the Soldiers of Artemis chosen by the Greek Godess to protect the wilderness and humanity by transforming into Anthropomorphic Animals...I...Showed her how we use the TMNT Game, how to use the percentile dice, and how you must use a pentagram in order to transform into the randomly generated character."

"And did she transform that night?" Asked Emerald

"No." Said Jeremy "For one I had no pentagram at the time but more importantly, I explained to her she could never transform because she wasn't a member of the Dasos Clan, that she had to be a bearer of Dasos Blood in order to transform, so you know what Cyber did? One week later after she seduces me...And then she's pregnant with my Kid!"

"And becomes the bearer of your blood if we're going to get all Da Vinci code about it." Said Emerald darkly "Geez I hate loopholes!"

So while I'm passed out after she gets my DNA she nabs my RPG Books and character sheets and makes her own Character, shortly after that she vanishes from the face of the Earth because she's currently in this universe...Thank Zeus I was lucky enough not to be pinned for her murder! Everybody thinks she ran away because she was such a wierdo!"

"So...What Muant Animal is she?" Asked Emerald feeling like she was going to be terrified by the answer.

"She's a Tiger." Said Jeremy "I have a funny feeling she didn't randomly generate her species that she hand picked it because the book says that players can hand pick their species IF The Dungeon Master says they can, I'm fairly sure she dictated everything from her Stats to her backstory because I saw a Tiger Mutant who looked like she could be a supermodel, who was wearing a badge that read Bio-E, so I'm guessing that she picked the backstory that she's a specalist and powerful employee of the biological reserch facility that mutated her and she knows you're here and she's come to hunt you down."

"Me?! Why me?!" Exclaimed Emerald "Was this all because of something I said about her on Twitter?!"

"I think because at this point it's her job to hunt down Mutant Animals and bring them to her workplace." Said Jeremy

"What do you expect me to do about it?"Emerald asked "I'm facing my imminent hibernation!"

"That's good." Said Jeremy "Stay where you are, Cyber being a Feline makes it so she won't be serching the sewers for you anytime soon. I must be going...I need to get back to my body at our Earth so I can learn the spells to transport my physical body here."

"Jeremy." Emerald said

Jeremy sighed "Yeah Mary?"

"I...I like your Dinosaur Voice...It's sexy."

Jeremy blushed again "Don't say that." He said "You're my Cousin it sounds creepy coming from you."

 _ **I'm trying my hardest not to lampoon one specific SJW trying to lampoon the concept of SJW in general**_


	16. Hibernation

_**Hey Peeps, I think at this point I'm going to put Emerald/Mary into hibernation she probobly wouldn't be able to hold out any longer at this point, I know it looks like Emerald/Mary is in love with Leonardo...She THINKS she's in love with Leo...Mary has read too many fanfics herself and is in some ways acting like the characters of her fanfics, Mary has a very unrealistic view of love**_

Emerald closed her eyes and stretched her body on the sofa, she wrapped her tail around herself and started to dream.

Reptile Hibernation is different from Mammalian Hibernation, when Mammals hibernate the vitals merely slow down to a crawl, in reptiles they stop breathing all together. Scientists say Reptiles don't really 'hibernate' they 'Brumate' which I feel is an unessacary creation of a another term for a different kind of hibernation.

Many you don't dream during hibernation...You do, it is not the kind of vivid dreaming you have during normal sleep...In this chapter we demonstrate the difference between normal sleep dreams and hibernation dreams and Emerald transistions from one state to the other.

As Emerald fell asleep, she began to dream, She envisioned herself,being held in Leonardo's strong arms, she looked at the Turtle's handsome blue masked face, Emerald reached for his cheek but her arm felt too heavy and it fell limply.

"I love you." Said Emerald weakly.

In her dream, Leo was holding her in a luxurious hotel room, everything was covered in satiny purple, looking out the window, the stars were sparkling like diamonds and snow was falling like tiny white crystals.

Leo lay Emerald on the puple satiny bed, and he lay beside her...At that point Emerald transitioned into hibernation, and the dream changed from a hotel to pitch blackness, Emerald was floating on a pitch black ocean looking at a pitch black sky.


	17. Dark Winter

_**Just want to shout out to the Fanfic Dark Winter by Amicitia Revenant which inspired this idea of the Turtles hibernating at certain points during the winter -Presumubly after Christmas most of the time.**_

April and Casey were finally back in town, and they were just in time to see Emerald in her first day of hibernation.

"Oh wow!" April said studying the Mutant Chameleon's Features "She really is..."

"Pretty?" Mikey said with a yawn "We thought so too."

"And you guys just found her one night?" April asked

"We've learned quite a few things about her since then." Donny said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes "Mikey why don't you expain it...I'm going to make a cup of coffee."

As Don trudged off to the kitchen Mikey said "So...The Chameleon called herself Emerald so we call her Emerald most of the time, but then we learned that she's got some weird split personality thing going on...She's got another personality called Mary, Mary is actually the original personality turns out, Mary was a Human from another universe and one day she in her sister, who we believe is currently a Mutant Goat, decided to play an RPG and...You know that movie Jumanji? That must have been some weird VooDoo RPG cuz they turned into Mutants and they got sucked into out universe!"

"Huh?" Casey was struggling to make sense of Mikey's explanation

"She was actin' totally schizo..." Raph said with a yawn "Splinter had to do some fancy prayer to keep one personality from killin the other."

"And..." Leo said with a blush on a cheeks "...She's developed a bit of a crush on me..."

"A crush?" Raph laughed "Bro...She frickin FRENCH kissed ya and was all 'Take me I'm your's!'"

"Leo huffed "I've been thinking about it..." (In actuality he had been meditating and using the skills the Ancient One taught him trying to find out about Mary's Past before she became Emerald so far...He couldn't see her actual past but he was able to look back at their time together and figure out howshe became attached to him) "She has become attached to me because I've been the one to give her the most attention...I think." He looked at Emerald and adjusted her blanket so she was tucked in a bit more "I don'tknow what happened to her before she came here...But it is clear she is very lonely she's become infatuated with me because something inside her is desperate for love."

"Do you feel the same way?" April asked

Leo stiffened "Mary told us,her human form is 16 years old, I'm 19, I'm not into jailbait!"

"So..." April said "You guys are going to hibernate early this year?"

Don came back with his coffee "Looks like it." He said sipping his coffee "We don't have much of a choice in the matter this winter is predicted tobe one of the coldest in the decade."

"How should we deal with..." Mikey asked gesturing to Emerald as she was currently in one of their avorite nesting spots.

"Guess it's time to reveal the sofa bed." Don said

Don and Mikey ever so gingerly removed Emerald and set her down on an armchair before Don broke out the sofa bed. Then Don and Mikey put Emerald back intothe Sofa bed

"Of course...This means..." Don blushed "Someone is going to have to share the bed with Emerald."

A few moments of awkward silence then Leo sighed "I guess that will be since it's what Emerald would have wanted."

Leo's stomach was doing flip flops he had to keepmentally reminding himself that sharing a bed is not the same as actually making love


	18. Danger Looms

_**Hey Guys! Feral is back! He's going to appear in this story too because this fic is based on the TMNT RPG and the Gamebook states Feral will appear wherever Mutant Animals make themselves known, here is where Emerald's choice to appear on live television will come back to bite her in the tail**_

The Lair's Multiple Televisions which had been mere background noise startled everyone with 'This just in! CEO of Bio-Spawn and world renowned scientist Victor Oban Feral has come foreward inviting the Mutant Chameleon who called herself Emerald to his mansion'

The Turtles turned and saw an gaunt elderly man sitting at his desk

"I cordially invite Emerald over to my mansion." Said Feral "I seek to learn more about Mutant Animals and I can that together we can accomplish great things."

"Feral appeared at last night's hostage taking within hours." Said the Anchorwoman "He played a pivitol role in the clean up..."

"Hold on..." Don said studying the TVs which was showing the schoolhouse shortly after Emerald and the Turtles had left "You guys see that?"

In the background there was someone in a Bio-Spawn Uniform and they were pushing a stretcher and strapped to that stretcher was a Mutant Pig, kicking and squealed and clearly injured being wheeled into a utilaty van with the Bio-Spawnlogo on it.

"Guys..." Don gulped "Bio-Spawn is capturing Mutants...That means...VIctor Oban Feral...World Leader in science..."

"Is just like Bishop..." Raph said darkly

Everyone looked at Emerald and they were all so glad that Emerald wasdeep in hibernation and couldn't hear what was being said

"And at the worst possible time..." Don said rubbing his temple "When we're about to go into hibernation...We better hope and pray Feral can'ttrack us to our lair..."

"Guys don't worry!" April said "We'll...We'll look out for you...Make sure no one comes for you while you sleep."

"That's very kind April..."Leo began to say

"Bro!" Casey said "Remember the time Bishop nearly dissected you guys and the three of us had to save your shells?"

"Hopefully Feral will notbeable to track us to our lair..." Splinter said he sighed "...But we do not know the extent of Feral's powers so there is a possibility he could."

"Particually since we currently live in this waterpumping station instead of Y'lintian outpost..." Don sighed

Everyone looked at Emerald ifonly she hadn't exposed herself to the humans this never would have happened."

Meanwhile, Jeremy in his T-Rex form arrived in the forests outside the City ready to find his cousin and take on Cyber whichever came first."

 _ **Read and Review!**_


	19. Chess Pieces

_**So...I guess I should tell you Peeps something, I had all but lost complete interest in the Tales of Mary/Emerald and Sue/Fornarina until I discovered the Wereworld Wiki by accident and it got me thinking since I set up the Family of Mary and Sue as Therinthropes (Wereanimals in layman's terms) And the story began moving again**_

Jeremy had barely any time to take a look at his surrounding when he heard a sultry voice purr "Hey Jeremy."

Jeremy bristled as he turned towards the sound, there sitting in an anchient Oak Tree was Cyber in her Tiger Mutant Form.

"Cyber..." Jeremy rasped in his partial speech

"Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy..." Cyber said as she stretched herself in a sexy manner "You're so naive! Did you honestly think I wouldn't be able to figure out that the secret to get my own Animal Form was to get the blood of a Dasos inside of me?"

T-Rex had awesome vision for a Dinosaur, and he could see a slight bulge in the Tigress Belly...That's when it finally hit him like frieght train...His offspring was inside Cyber! He could not simply kill her he had to capture her and keep her contained until she gave birth to his son or daughter,already equiped with a Tiger Form.

'This may be the first time in history...A Dasos has been born with an Animal Form' Jeremy thought to himself 'Dear Sweet Athena...How am I going to Raise a Tiger Cub Kid?!'

"Cyber..." Jeremy said slowly "We don't have tocome to blows..."

Cyber purred and licked her chops "You know somthing?" She said "I agree with you 100 percent."

"Really?" Jeremy couldnot believe his luck

"I think..."Cyber said "You come with me to my underwater base...Where we'll do some...Mutant Reserch..."

"Underwater...Base?" Jeremy felt the blood drain from his face

"I am a member of a powerful Biological Reserch Facility..." Cyber said "...I am their Prototype Mutant Warrior...I got a nice fat salery and..."

"You chose well paying, high status background for your Mutant..." Jeremy said clutching his temples with his clawed hands "...It figures."

"What are you talking about?" Cyber asked cocking her head to the side

"Cyber..." Jeremy said "Listen to me very carefully...You were clever enough to figure out how to get your Animal Form by getting knocked up by me and filling out a character sheet, what you didn'tunderstand was you were NOT supposed to fill out the character's name, mutation, education, anything that gives the Mutant a seperate indentity then you!"

Cyber's ears shifted foreward hearing this

"You don't realize what you have done!" Jeremy pleaded "You have altered reality and created a Tiger Mutant where there was none before! You are no longer one but two yourself and the Tiger Mutant also named Cyber but whose personality is exactly as you described her...I assume you meant to describe her as yourself but I could see on your character sheet you made your Tiger 'Scrupulous' and my dear you may think you are scrupulous but in actuality you're not."

And that was what set Cyber off.

"I tried to be nice." Said Cyber "But I guess I'll have to do what I was sent out to do." She stood

"What are you doing?" Asked Jeremy

Cyber leaped down from the tree "My Job is to hunt Mutants..." Said Cyber "Take them dead or alive back to the base..." She drew her sword from her hilt

Jeremy's pupils shrank he backed away slowly when he saw the sword

"Is that...Is that sword..." He asked

"It's silver..." Cyber purred "I also figured out your family's kryptonite...Ever since you guys started becoming wereanimals ever Dasos has had a nasty alergy to Silver...Every DASOS...Since I am NOT a Dasos I can touch silver..." She proved this by stroking her silver blade with two fingers and even stroking her cheek on the blade

Jeremy was starting to sweat cold sweat, he knew he would get a violent allerigic reaction if he was touched by silver and a well aimed blow could kill him.

"Cyber!" He pleaded "Please listen to me! This isn't a game! Our Animal Forms are not chess pieces and this other world is not a chess board!"

Cyber has ceased heading anything he said

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way..." She said darkly "...It's up to you."


	20. Narcisuss

_**Okey Dokey...This will be a quickie, some more Jeremy and Cyber as a bridge for what will happen next**_

As Cyber drove Jeremy forward with her deadly silver sword...Jeremy tried to think a way out of this situation but so far he was coming up blank.

He thought about what he had heard about Cyber from the other Kids, he had heard she couldn't stand to be unsulted or critacized in any way, shape or form, that she would stand to have anyone disagree with her for any of the nonsense she liked to spout.

"You're a Dinosaur." He heard Cyber say behind him "Why did you choose that?"

"I didn't choose." Jeremy said as neutral as he possibly could "It was chosen for me...You're a Tiger I see...Why did you choose the Tiger?"

"Because Tigers are beautiful and strong." Said Cyber "Because I am beautiful and strong...I couldn't be anything ugly or weak...People must take me seriously!"

"Indeed." Said Jeremy trying to sound as unsarcastic as possible though he noticed Cyber seemed to have trouble noticing when other people were being sarcastic "There is not a thing laughable about Tigers..." Inside he was smirking as he thought about all the comical Tiger characters from pop culture...Tony the Tiger...Tigger...Hobbes...That character Rags the Tiger from that REALLY old cartoon Crusader Rbbit "...Nope, nope..." Said Jeremy "Not one thing laugable about Tigers." It dawned on him that Cyber must have some SERIOUS baggage from her past if she can not stand the thought of anyone not taking her seriously."

At last they came to a large silver tube sticking out of the ground, Cyber opened a door in the the tube

"Get inside." She said

"What is that thing?" asked Jeremy

"This will take us underground until we reach the river, then we'll travel along the river floor until we reach theunderwater base...You're going to love it there! It's got all the latest tech...and the food is excellent!"

Jeremy got inside the tube and Cyber followed and shut the door, the tube then went under the ground...They seemed to be traveling very fast

'Great...' Jeremy thought to himself 'I came here to catch Cyber and instead I get caught BY her! Good thing Cyber didn't have any Bio-E to purchase Psionic Powers that would make her even more dangerous...Speaking of Psionic powers...Will this Lab know of psionic abilities? Will anyone know I have psionic abilities or when I'm using them...How can I contact Mary and Sue then?'

 _ **Tune in next week to find out!**_


	21. You Need to Wake Up

_**Hey Guys...Sorry if you wanted to see the Underground Base but I decided we'll focus on Emerald being contacted by Jeremy in her dreams and struggling to wake up...I know her interactions with Leo might seem romantic, but Leo it's purely platonic and they both know saving Jeremy is kind of taking priority**_

For Two Days Emerald and the Turtles hibernated, in all her Human Life Mary had never known a more deepful and restful sleep, her dream remained the same, she was floating on a pitch black sea under a pitch black sky it was the most peaceful experience she had ever expirenced in her life.

Then Jeremy's voice shattered that feeling like banging cymbals in a Chamber full of of Monks who had all taken a vow of silence.

"Mary!" Shouted Jeremy

Startled Emerald sat up in her place in the water, she looked up and saw the Astrel Projection of the T. Rex Form of Jeemy floating above her

"Jeremy..." Said Emerald "...What is going on?!"

"Things took a turn for the worse." Said Jeremy "I didn't catch Cyber...Cyber caught me."

"What?! How?!" Emerald was nearly screaming herself

"I guess I should let you know something..." Said Jeremy "We Dasos have had ever since we became shapeshifters...We all have an Allergy to Silver, one touch can make us break out into hives...You know the Myths of Werewolves can only be killed by Silver Bullets? Well that's where that came from."

"So that's why Mom never let me have any Silver Jewelery..." Emerald mused

"Cyber...Since she's not of Dasos Blood doesn't have the Allergy to Silver, and she has a Silver Sword witch which she blackmailed me into coming with her...To the Underwater Base she works at."

"Wait what?!" Emerald "Underwater?"

"Yeah I don't get it either...And I'm currently quarentined in a Holding Chamber waiting for I-Don't-Know-What...I don't know if they're going to kill me or experiment onme or both...I tried to contact Grandpa but somehow I couldn't but I could I could contact you for some reason."

"What am I supposed to do?" Asked Emerald "I'm hibernating!"

"You're the only one I can find." Said Jeremy "I tried to contact Sue...As she's a warm blooded Goat...But for some reason I can't locate her mind I don't know where she is...You need to somehow wake up Mary because I don't know how much longer I have...PLEASE HURRY!" And with that he faded out

"What do I do? What do I do?" Emerald began topanic the peace of the dream shattered the Dead Sea like calm of the water she been floating in, suddenly turned volitale waves tossed her about, getting salt water in her mouth which she spat out, it all felt so real! Could she drown in this dream...She desperatly tried to remain afloat treading water, but chamleons are not really built for swimming...Like not at all...She was quickly going under

"I got to wake up...I got to wake up..." She said to herself "Anyone? Leo? Somebody help!"

"I got you!" She heard a familar voice and felt to strong reptilian arms wrap around her waist...By the Gods, could he be anymore her Knight in Shining Armor? This was a dream and here he was!"

"Leo!" Emerald gasped "You're really here? In my dream?"

"I heard you call for me in my dream." Leo said and he tread water with the Chameleon in his arms he sighed "I...I had lay down next to you when I began to hibernate because we all suspected that's probobly what you would have wanted...I have had others contactme in my dreams before but this is the first time someone was able to contact me while I was hibernating."

Even though the sea hadn't returned to Dead Sea levels of calm the waves weren't quite as volatile when Leo entered the dream, and he slowly tread water, Emerald marvels at how he was able to swim and hold her at the same time but then she realized as an Aquatic Terrapin evolution had designed him for swimming while she as an Arborial Chameleon was disigned for climbing trees,of course he was going to be perfect at swimming she she sucked at it!

She felt his strong arms around her waist, her bare chest was touching his chest, Oh God! Oh God! This was so much the perfect romantic moment she would have wanted in her fanfic...But this wans't a fanfic, it was real...Imean this was currently a dream state, but she really was in a Mutant Chameleon Body and she really was being helf by Leonardo and she needed to save her Cousin before who-knows-what happened to him!

"Leo..." Emerald said "...Before I called for you I was contacted by Jeremy."

"Whose Jeremy?" Asked Leo

"Jeremy is my First Cousin." Said Emerald "He was the one teaching My Sister and I how to play the game before we transformed and...Came here...Anyway...Jeremy transformed himself into a T-Rex Mutant, he was going to come get me but an old girlfriend of his calling herself Cyber, don't ask what her real name is because I don't know...Well weeks ago Jeremy blabbed the secret of the Dasos Family Transformation and Cyber turned herself into a Mutant Tiger and has been in this universe for at least a week and she captured Jeremy and took him to an underwater base and I got to rescue him..." At this point Cyber couldn't talk anymore she was gasping for breath "I know this must sound impossible."

"Emerald." Leo said wearily "Trust me, at this point in my life, there are very few things I consider impossible."

"What are we going to do?" Emerald asked

"Hibernation isn't like normal sleep." Leo said "At this moment we're not breathing...All our vitals are at a complete crawl...The fact we're dreaming this vividly...That we were able to connect psychicly I think this is a sign that things are getting desperate,otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation...There have been tales of Animals waking early from hibernation before a natural disaster."

Leo stopped where he was in the water

"I know you you're in a rush to wake up...But...It's going to take some time for our lungs to start breathing again, for all our vitals to 'get back on line' as Donny might say...As you might expect if you're lungs aren't working you can't move very well so Emerald...Calm down,and steady you're mind...It's going to take some concentration for us to wake up."

"Thanks Leo..." Said Emerald "For coming for me..."

"Your welcome." Said Leo "When I first camein here...In your mind...I half expected to find a Human...The Human who refers to herself as Mary,but instead I find a Chameleon."

Emerald's eyes shot open, she hadn't thought of that,if Mary was the Human Soul and Emerald was the Chameleon Soul then why was she...Who was thinking Human Thoughts, have claws...Tail and scales?

"Oh Shell." Leo said when he realized what he had done "Emerald don't worry about, keepyour mind steady and focus on waking up..."

 _ **READ AND REVIEW**_


	22. Dream Walking

_**Wow! It's been a long while since I updated this story hasn't it? Well never mind that...To those who don't see what's wrong with Mary/Emerald, in this chapter when she remembers she gave her Mutant the power of Hypnotic Suggestion, as soon as she can she attempts to use this on Leo to get him to love her...That is Mary/Emerald's problem, due to her Mom's influence Mary feels 'entitled' to having a man/love never fully coming to grips with the fact love is something that needs to be earned, Mary is in fact a brat, she's a relitivly nicer brat then Cyber but still a brat**_

As Emerald and Leo tried to steady themselves and focus on waking themselves up the voice of Peter Dasos entered the dream

 _"Mary..."_ Said the Voice _"...Do you remember giving your Mutant Psychic Powers?"_

Emerald thought back to creating her Mutant and she realized "I did! I gave her the power of hypnotic suggestion."

 _"That isn't Astral Projection..."_ Said Grandpa _"...But fortunatly...You have someone who can give you temporary Astral Projection."_

"What do you mean?" Leo asked

 _"Listen very closely..."_ Said Grandpa _"...I'm about to recite a spell...You Leonardo will be able to give Mary's Psionic abilities a boost with your Ninja Enlightenment with this power, seek your sister...I have a feeling she isn't in the same universe you are."_

Peter Dasos chanted the incantation, Emerald and Leo's minds were temporaily fused, so they could know each other's thoughts and feelings,but Emerald didn't have time for that...She had to seek Fornarina, fortunatly the incantation gave her wandering spirit the temporary ability to direct herself to her sister like a Compass Needle finding north, she broke the barriers between universes as if she was crossing an intersection.

"Sue!" She yelled "Sue Where are you?!"

She heard the sound of her sister snoring and her compass sense directed her to an old Victorian looking house.

She found her Sister in her Goat Form, sleeping blissfully, a large pillow was her bed and she seemed to be wearing a French Maid outfit.

"Sue!" Said Emerald "Wake up!"

Fornarina opened her eyes slowly, she looked up and blinked a few times.

"Mary!" She exclaimed "Why are you a Ghost? Are you dead?"

"No." Said Emerald "This is my Astral Projection...I've come to find you!"

"Oh man!" Fornarina said "I've been having a great time! Scarecrow, Mad Hatter and Riddler have been nothing but good to me..."

"You're with Scarecrow, Mad Hatter and Riddler?!" Emerald gasped they were three of her favorite villains "Then that must mean..." Her Sister had been sent to the Batman the Animated Series Universe!"

"You don't have to worry Mary." Fornarina said happily "LIke I said they've been nothing but good to me...I'm thinking about becoming an apprentice to one of them."

"Sue..." Emerald had to steer this back to the topic at hand "Cousin Jeremy has been kidnapped!"

"What?!" Fornarina bleated

"I have been sent to your favorite show!" Emerald said "I've been with the Ninja Turtles and well..."

Suddenly they heard a voice...Sounded like the Mad Hatter "Fornarina Dear...What's with all the shouting? Are you having nightmares again?"

"I can't talk anymore." Fornarina at this point felt was nothing more then a dream she lay her head back "Have fun with the Ninja Turtles."

At that point both Emerald and Leo woke up, they had actually been sleepwalking as they had been dream walking and both were alone in an empty stretch of sewer.

Emerald slowly came to as Leo's face became less and less blury, in a moment of clarity she remembered what she had read in the description of the hypnotic suggestion power.

"Leonardo..." She was activating her power, gazing into his eyes "...You love me...You will be my boyfriend..."

She didn't take into account that Leo was a ninja...A ninja who had found enlightenment with the Anchient One at that...So he was completley immune to her power as his own willpower was so strong...But he did quickly realize what she was attempting to do with him...And he...Wasn't pleased.

Leo scowled and siezed her left hand, squeezing it so tight it hurt!

"Don't! You! Ever! Try that again!" He snapped in a voice that was both quiet and roaring at the same time "Do you understand me?!"

Emerald could barely speak she was so scared

"WELL DO YOU?!" Leo roared

"I DO! I DO!" Emerald squeaked falling to her knees because Leo was hurting her hand so much "I won't do it again!"  
Leo relaxed his grip but didn't release her hand, while Emerald/Mary was distracted talking to her sister, Leo was able to scan her memories while they were mentally fused and while a less compasstionate Turtle would have merely chastised her Leo understood what the issue was and felt he had to at least try to guide this poor Girl.

"Mary...Emerald..." Leo said "...You don't...It isn't me you're in love with...What you're inlove with is the thought of me...Tis but a shadow and thought you loved nothing more..." He quoted one of his favorite quotes from The Lord of the Rings

Mary looked up at him with teary eyes.

 _ **More will be added later**_


	23. The Long Talk

_**Hey Peeps, this is will be the scene where the Elephant in the Roomis adressed,and by Elephant in the Room I mean Leocurretly knows that Emerald knows Him and his brothers as a cartoon show...Cue Terrifing Implications**_

Leo sat down and gestured for Emerald to sit with him, she did so, shivering in the cold sewer.

"I was able to scan through your memories while we were mentally fused."Leo said "And I saw...How you knew us."

It took a few moments for Emerald to understand what that meant then it hit her "You...Mean..." She said trembling "...That you saw that..."

"You and your Sister watched our adventures..." Leo said "To you we were nothing more then a Saturday Morning Cartoon to you...You knew and you didn't tell us..."

Emerald pulled her knees in and warapped her tail around herself "I didn't want to freak you guys out." She said ruefully

Leo didn't say anything for a while. He lay back against the cold sewer wall and tried to collect his thoughts, what did this mean for his family? That People in another universe could watch them every Saturday Morning, I mean he should be grateful that the peopleof this other universe believed them to be purely fictional beings but how were they able to get footage of his family everywhere they went? These thoughts sent terror into Leo's heart and he felt chills go down his shell more then once. He looked bck at Emerald, she was really shivering,Leo remembered that she had even less cold tolerance then he did.

"Emerald." Leo said quietly "When you and your sister...Watched us...Wastheir any footage of us..." Leo blushed deeply "...Doing our business?"

"No." Said Emerald "No...I never once saw any of that. No one would want to see that!"

Leo sighed relieved at least there were some aspects of their lives that no one was seeing.

"Let's return to the lair." Leo said as he helped Emerald up "I'll do the talking explaining where your sister is."

At that point Emerald was too busy shivering to do much talking.

"And the secret about us being a TV Show to you will be our secret...For the time being. It was fortunate I'm the one who learned this secret as I learned inner peace from the Anchient One but the others...Mikey would think it was awesome...Until he learned the full extent of what people saw...Raph would become pissed and Don...Holy Shell...I have no idea how that knowledge would affect Don."

They returned to the lair. April and Casey were already there, Don,Raph and Mikey were still hibernating.

"So we found out where Emerald's sister is." Said Leo "She's in another universe all together apparently living with three crimanals."

"Holy shit!" Casey said "Did they kidnap her?"

Leo held up his hands "By the Sister's own admisstion they seem to be treating her extremly well even offering her an apprentiship as we were communcating with her one of them...I believe he was called...The Mad Hatter..." Leo looked at Emerald to make sure that was the case, Emerald nodded "...The One Called The Mad Hatter, he heard Fornarina talking and asked if she was having nightmares and he seemed genuninly concerned."

Casey was still unsure Three Crimanals were treating the Girl well, Splinter sighed "I suppose we must begin the process of waking up your brothers."

 _ **Read and Review**_


End file.
